Grand Prize of RJ Doom
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Talent show of Doom. For all of you who were wondering what the grand prize was read and find out the answer. Sorry it took so long this was a hard fanfiction to write. I had all kinds of research and costumes to disine. Enjoy!
1. The Terrible Fate of the Grand Prize!

Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my fourthteenth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirteen in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, and Talent show of Doom. They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

Grand Prize of RJ Doom

Setting 1 the auditorium

Mr. Elliot and Mrs. Bitters are on the stage and everyone is in the auditorium.

-Mr. Elliot- Hi kids I would like to thank you all for coming to this Skool assembly. It is now time to announce what the Grand Prize of last nights talent show was. You see the whole reason why we had the talent show was to find out who would get the staring roles of our new Skool play for this year Romeo and Juliet.

-Amethyst- Like the song?

-Students- Ha-ha

-Mr. Elliot- Settle down kids. No Amethyst not like the song Hey Juliet but that song was basted off of this play. No this play is about two star crossed lovers who fall in love but they're not supposed to. But they finally find away to be together in death after one final kiss. Now let me announce the cast. (he goes through the list then he gets to our starts) Gaz since you did not really take part in the talent show you will be playing the Narrator.

-Gaz- Whatever. (she goes back to her game)

-Mr. Elliot- Keef you will be playing Mercutio.

-Keef- Yeah this will be so much fun.

-Mr. Elliot- Zim you will be playing Tybalt.

-Zim- What who is this Tybalt person of which you speak explain to Zim.

-Dib- Jesse Zim don't you know any thing about the play Tybalt is the guy that gets killed by Romeo in the 3rd act.

-Zim- What lies lies I refuse to play a pathetic human that gets killed by another pathetic human it is not worthy of my superior skills and thuther more…

-Mr. Bitters- Silence! If I have to put up with watching this play then you shall put up with what ever parts you get.

-Mr. Elliot- Well put Mr. Bitters now for our staring roles. Amethyst since you tied for the win you get to be Juliet.

-Amethyst- What you mean I actually have to kiss a human that's disgusting and who gets to play Romeo please don't tell me it's…

-Mr. Elliot- Dib yes it is him he did tie with you after all.

-Dib- What you mean I actually have to kiss that space monster this is insane.

-Amethyst- You have to kiss me, what about me I have to put my superior lips on your filthy disgusting lips that just gross.

-Zim- I agree with my little sister you can't make her kiss that thing I object to this whole ordeal.

-Mr. Bitters- Silence if I hear one more compliant out of you three then you will all receive detention forever.

-Amethyst, Zim, & Dib- Yes Ma'am

-Mr. Elliot- Ok everyone that is the cast now pick up your scripts on the way out and head for class. The first rehearsal is tonight see you then.

Zim and Amethyst pick up their scripts.

-Amethyst- This is just terrible Zim if I had know that this was the prize then I would of never entered that contest in the first. Despite the fact that I had a great time singing this is still got to be the worst prize in the history of bad prizes. Do I really have to do this?

-Zim- I know that you don't want to do this Amethyst but for the sake of the mission you must do it.

-Amethyst- O.k. I'll do it but only for the sake of the mission and I won't enjoy a minute of it. (they start to leave but then Dib grabs Amethyst away from Zim as Zim continues to walk)

-Dib- Look Amethyst it is clear that both of use don't want to do this. So why don't you just admit to the world that you and your father are aliens and then we can avoid this whole kissing thing all together.

-Amethyst- First of all Dib me and my big brother are human not aliens get it through your think head already. But you are right about one thing I do not want to kiss you. You are the most ugly, disgusting, stupid, vile, I've got more insults if you want to hear them, human I have ever met. And the thought of kissing you makes me want to throw up. But for the sake of the theater I will do it. Now leave me alone human filth I have to get to class. (she leaves)

-Dib- You're going to regret that space girl.

Setting 2 1st Rehearsal

It is the first rehearsal Zim is on the stage with his script in his hands with some more of the actors on stage with him. Mr. Elliot is sitting in the audience directing.

-Mr. Elliot- O.k. kids this is our first rehearsal so lets get started. Zim why don't we start out with your lines where you kill Keef.

-Zim- These words confuse Zim why are they written so stupid and inferior like. Explain to Zim.

-Mr. Elliot- Well Zim this play was written between 1591 and 1595 so what seem primitive to us was actually now to them. If you need more time to practice I completely understand.

-Zim- Never!! You assume too much filthy human I do not need practicing Zim is perfect the way he is and I will conquer these stupid words with my superior knowledge and skills. Ha-ha.

-Mr. Elliot- Good attitude Zim now lets get to work.


	2. The Play's Premire Night

For the next month all of the children worked long and hard on learning their lines. Every time Dib and Amethyst had to practice the kissing scene they did every thing they could to avoid it. They figured if they had to kiss each other then they would do it only once. Now it is finally time for the play.

Setting 3 The play.

Every one is there even Zim's robot parents are there. You see Mr. Elliot had told everyone to bring their parents Zim made some modifications to the robot parents and brought them along.

-Professor Membrane- (He sits next to the robot parents) It is so great to have our kids in a play together. I'm Professor Membrane, Dib and Gaz's father who are your kids? (he holds out his hand)

-Robot Dad- (grabs his hand) Hi we're Zim and Amethyst's parents it is very nice to meet you.

-Professor membrane- Nice to meet you too. (the robot dad won't let go so he has to slip the robot dads hand off of his.)

-Robot Mom- I'm just so glad to see our little angels in a play together they grow up so fast. Where do the years go. (she starts crying)

-Robot Dad- Aww honey don't cry.

-Mr. Elliot- (Comes on stage) Hello everyone and welcome to our Skool's production of Romeo and Juliet. Now lets get started.(he goes back stage and the curtains pull back to reveal Gaz in a purple narrator out fit. Each one of the characters costume look like the costumes from the Romeo and Juliet episode of Hey Arnold. I will still be describing them as best I can but that might help you a bit more. If you want a better look go to youtube and type in I POOP ON THE SCHOOL PLAY and look at the end that should help you out)

-Gaz- Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. (the curtains close and pull open again to reveal Zim in a red and purple Tybalt out fit with a hat on and a sword. His pak is showing he is wearing his wig under the hat and his black gloves are still on. Some kids from the Skool stand behind him and he is about to attack Keef with the sword. Keef is in a yellow and brown Mercutio out fit and he has a sword too and a yellow hat. Dib stands behind Keef in a blue Romeo out fit. Rob is there too he is wearing a orange Benvolio out fit)

-Zim- I am for you.

-Dib- (he gets in between them) Gentle Mercutio and Tybalt, put thy rapier up.

-Keef- Come, sir, your passado. (Keef pushes Dib out of the way and Zim and Keef fight)

-Dib- (he gets back in their way)  
Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath  
Forbidden bandying in Verona streets:  
Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio! (Zim under Dib arm stabs Keef, and flies with his followers the other children.)

-Keef- Owie!(he starts to fall all dramatic like.) Oh I die why. (he falls and stickes out his tough)

-Rob- (he runs to Keefs side and holds him up to examine him) O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio's dead!

-Keef- I see a bright like oh it is beconing me to go to it I die.

-Rob- That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds,  
Which too untimely here did scorn the earth.

-Keef- Oh what a gallant spirit I once was but now I die.

-Rob- (he wispers) Die already you idiot.

-Keef- Oh right I die. (he dies for real this time and Rob cares him off)

-Dib- This day's black fate on more days doth depend;  
This but begins the woe, others must end.

-Rob- (he re-enters) Here comes the furious Tybalt back again.

-Dib- Alive, in triumph! and Mercutio slain!  
Away to heaven, respective lenity,  
And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now! (Zim enters with the same followers from before.) Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again,  
That late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul  
Is but a little way above our heads,  
Staying for thine to keep him company:  
Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.

-Zim- Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here,  
Shalt with him hence. For I am Zim! Uh I mean, uh, TYBALT!"

-Dib- This shall determine that. (they fight and Zim falls)

-Rob- Romeo, away, be gone! The citizens are up, and Tybalt slain. Stand  
not amazed...

(Looks over at Dib, who is doing a little victory dance over Zim's "dead  
body." Zim sitting partways up, glaring.)

-Rob- (annoyed) Be gone away!

-Dib- What? Oh, sorry. (Dib leaves) That was FUN...(the curtains close then they reopen to reveal a balcony seen. I am probably not doing this in order of the play but I don't care it works better this way. Dib stands in the gradan.)

-Dib- But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
'Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon'...what am I talking about?  
She's practically FROM the moon!

-Ms. Bitters (backstage)- DIB! Stop it and do your lines right!

-Dib- Alright, alright...er, who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
'What if her eyes were there, they in her  
head?/The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars'-for goodness' sake,  
her cheek is GREEN-

-Ms. Bitters- DIB! Once more and it's the underground classrooms with you!

-Dib- Alright but this is insane O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

-Amethyst- (She walks on to the balcony. Her blond hair is in a bone with a brad at the end her hair style looks like Helga's did in the Romeo and Juliet Hey Arnold episode. Zim had fix the disguise machine for this a caution in case you were wondering since we all know that that is not Amethyst's real hair. She wears a golden necklace and a pinkish purple and pink Juliet dress. Her gloves are still on. Her pak is showing and she has black high heeled shoes on.) Ay me!

-Dib- She speaks  
O, speak again, bright angel!

-Amethyst- O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my loathe! Oh I mean love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes. What am I saying he is so ugly and I don't like him at all.

-Sara- (she is playing the nurse and she calls out to Amethyst from where she is in the back part of the balcony where no on can hear her.) Amethyst stop letting your personal feelings get in the way and say the lines right.

-Amethyst- Fine flithy human! Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.(the curtains close. Yes I know I'm not doing the whole play but that would bore you all so now it is time for the last scene. The curtains pull back to reveal Amethyst on a coffin thing "dead" Dib is towards the side with a cup in his hands he is really dead lying on the ground.)

-Brain- (he enters) Romeo! O, pale! Who else? what, Paris too?  
And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour (Amethyst wakes)  
The lady stirs. (He wears a brown Friar Laurence out fit)

-Amethyst-O comfortable friar! where is my lord?  
I do remember well where I should be,  
And there I am. Where is my Romeo?

-Brain- (they hear some noise with in) I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest  
Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep:  
Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead;  
And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee  
Among a sisterhood of holy nuns:  
Stay not to question, for the watch is coming;  
Come, go, good Juliet, (noise again)

-Amethyst- (she holds Dib in her arms) Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. (he leaves) What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? (she grabs the cup from Dib still holding him.)  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
(she see that there is none of the poison left) O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? (She throws the cup away) I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative. (she kisses him she does not enjoy this at all)

-Kid playing the first watch man- (she hears it with in) Lead, boy: which way?

-Amethyst- (after she kisses Dib both her and him stick their tongues out in disgust. And Amethyst lets go of Dib) Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! (she grabs Dib's dagger) This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die. (she stabs herself and screams in pains and falls on top of Dib and dies. The curtains close and everyone stands up and claps a lot of people have tears in their eyes. The curtains re-open to reveal the cast holding hands and bowing. Zim has a disgusted look on his face and Dib and Amethyst have an awkward smiles on their faces they look like they just did something they really did not want to do which is true.)

-Robot parents- (their hugging and crying) That's our little children up there. Oh why do they have to grow up so fast.

-Professor Membrane- Good work kids. (he continues to clap. They all take one final bow and the curtain closes)

The end

Thankyou JoeMerl!


	3. My Big Mistake of an Interview!

-invaderzimfannumber1- Hi everyone this invaderzimfannumber1 coming to you live from my room. I hope you all enjoyed this episode. I'm here with Zim, Amethyst, and Dib to ask them how they felt about this episode. So Amethyst you're up first.

-Amethyst- O.k. I would just like to say one thing invaderzimfannumber1 you have put me through a lot of chaos and gross things ever since the first day you created me. Like the time when Dad and Gir switched bodies I completely lost it that day. Or when Dad became all fat and gross that is something I never want to relive ever again. But this takes the cake I can't believe you made me kiss that thing. Oh my Irk I may, no wait there's no may about it I'm going to throw up. Some one please pass me a bucket. (I give her a bucket and she throws up)

-invaderzimfannumber1- Well Amethyst obviously does not like what I did how about you Zim how do you feel?

-Zim- I completely agree with Amethyst. I can't believe you made my superior daughter kiss that thing and you shall pay. Also it was very disgusting to watch I may need the bucket after Amethyst is done.

-invaderzimfannumber1- Well those two obviously don't like what I did how about you Dib how do you feel?

-Dib- For once I agree with those two this episode was just terrible. Even though I was not the one doing the kissing I still got the full effect of it. The only good thing about this episode was that I got to kill Zim with a sword. Even if it was fake it still made me feel good inside.

-Zim- Well enjoy it now Dib because that is the only way that you could ever kill the almighty Zim.

-Dib- We'll see about that Zim. (Dib jumps on Zim and they start fighting)

-invaderzimfannumber1- Zim Dib stop fighting do I have to separate you two? Excuse me fanfiction people I am experiencing some technical difficulties I'll be back in a few minutes. Dib get off of Zim.

An Hour Late

-invaderzimfannumber1- And I'm back. Remind me never to do that again. I'm just glad I did not invite Gir over too who knows what kind of chaos he would of brought. Any way when I finally got Zim and Dib apart my room was in complete shambles. And Amethyst through up every where I am still trying to get the stains out. Oh well I hope you all enjoyed this episode more then the characters obviously did send me plenty of reviews. And be on the look out for my next episode Halloween Terrors Combined I know it's a little early for Halloween but I'm getting a head of myself. Until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!

-Dib- (he comes back into my house) Hey why do you always end your fanfiction with ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!

-invaderzimfannumber1- Well that's because I don't like you Dib.

-Dib- You're insane you hate me so much and put me through all kind of crazy things when you should like me and be nice to me. I'm trying to save the world that you're apart of.

-inavderzimfannumber1- Sorry Dib, Zim is cuter, funnier, and better then you in every way. And Amethyst is my own character so off course I would like her more then you. And I thought that I kicked you out of my house get out of my house already Dib.

-Dib- Fine. (he leaves in a huff)

-invaderzimfannumber1- Sorry about that fanfiction people now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted, oh yeah ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!

-Dib- (Comes back into my house) Not if I can help it.

-invaderzimfannumber1- Get out of my house Dib. Excuse me fanfiction people I've got to go beat an annoying some one up. (I run after Dib as he runs out the door. When I catch him he is going to be sorry.)


End file.
